toopyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends
Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends is the second installation of the Toopy and Binoo series that was released in fall 2006, as the show was compromised a Canada-United Kingdom-France co-production through the Canadian Television Fund and the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit. The show took its compromise for two seasons with 52 episodes in them, which it's in total, half of the number of episodes there were in The Bittles' new series: Lights, Camera, Action, Bittles, but for a relaunch there was a season 3. Most likely the show also managed to get on Metropole Television, France Televisions and Tele-Quebec, and got help from Procirep and Telefilm Canada. This show was also launched with the participation and or assistance of the Canadian Television Fund, Quebecor Fund and Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit. Also, the show's production was assisted by the Quebec Film and Television Tax Credit and developed with financial help of the Canadian Independent Film and Video Fund. Not to also mention, the show was financially produced by the Shaw Rocket Fund and the Media Program of the European Union through Conseil General de la Charente and Hessen Invest Film, the German co-financer who co-financed Dragon in seasons one and two from 2004 and 2005. Creation Production Toopy and Binoo wish to make newer friends in their neighbourhood, so they plan the newest 2D animated children's television series for children with Treehouse and Spectra Animation, where the two learn to be kind to each other in the world they enter. Episode Synopsis During each episode, Toopy or Binoo learn to help the community all around them which helps them become more helpful to other people in their neighbourhood. Characters Seen # Toopy # Binoo Episodes Season 1 (2006-2007) # Free For Last # The News # Birthday Cat # School Day # Smelly Little Cat Jaw # Home Is For All # Toopy vs. Stormy Weather # Close Call # Foodie Cat # Binoo and the Hat Takeaways # Treasure of the Not So Attempted # Binoo and the Flying Pet Peeve # Racecar Power # Flight Never Comes # Rodeo Binoo # Tiger Maniac # The Pirate Mouse of Mice # Dinosaur Days # Always A Bridesmaid # The Clean Up # Pet Problems # Come Home, Come Ride! # Cafe Binoo # Peacemaker Toopy # Seedling # Camp Out # The Horror at Home # Telling Lies # Courageous Binoo # Broken Bones # Buzzin' Blog # Run, Run! # Binoo, That's My Musical Member Forever! # The Fuzzy Valentine # Surprise, Surprise, What A Surprise! # Toopy and the Fairy Dust # Egg # Toopy's Secret Mission # Fancy Show-off # Double Trouble # King's Servant # Candy No Thank You! # Barnyard Sickness # Slidin' Down # Ballet # Playtime Partying # Get Well Soon # Toys Don't Speak # The Horror House Woods # Circus # Sleepover # Cake Party (With Toopy Joining) Season 2 (2008-2009) # A Strange New World # Big Smoocherella # The Toopy Show # Mermaid Binoo's Under The Sea Adventure # It Best Be Going # Binoo In Space # Forty Winks # Santa Binoo And His Hot Sleigh # Toopy's Game # Rockin' Binoo # Come And Blow Your Tuba, Toopy! # Le Chef Binoo # Toopy the Cool One # Binoo's Flower Garden # Toopy Prankster # Firefighter Binoo To The Rescue! # Toopy's New Community Dance # Yoho Binoo! # Mr. Laugh-A-Lot Toopy # Scary Binoo # But Binoo Isn't Here Today... # Big Pumpkin, Big Binoo # Around The Community Table For Eighty Days # Binoo at the Beach # So What? # Giddy Up, Binoo! # Broccoli and Cookies # Are You Ready To Be Clowning Around, Binoo? # Thinking Beyond Thinking Community # Godmother Binoo # It's Somewhere With A "C" # King Binoo # Baby Shark! # The Godmother and the Dragon # Amazon's Wake Word, Toopy # Binoo's Fairy # Hola Toopy, Donde Estas? # Binoo's One And Only Room # ¡Un Día Con Toopy! # Outerspace Binoo # The Walnut Conspiracy # Binoo The Spy # Ticket to the Community # Super Binoo's Cape # Toopy, Master Of Using An Eye Tracker To Purchase Everything # Binoo's Wand # Sunday Song Bouquet # Song and Dance # The Pizzeria Community # Lights, Camera, Action, Binoo's Community # The Binoo Toy # Binoo The Ghost Season 3 (2010-2011) # Helpless # Icing on the Cake # My Lingerie and Nightwear! # The Binoo Fandom # Slides Are Slippers # Binoo's House # Because Lingerie Rocks... # Binoo's Late Night Camp Out # Toopy's Limousine # Binoo's Adventures In Dreamland # Superior Interior # The TV That Doesn't Have Binoo's Show # Firework-Shop! # Get Out Of The Community, TV! # Five-Star Community! # Big Binoo's Cooking Show! # The Invisibility Cloak # Lady Binoo # Luxembourgish, Luxus Luxury # Lady Binoo's Lipstick # v-Vibrate # Mascara Madness # $870.99 # The Eye of the Shadow of Binoo # Skeptic Figure Eight # Pink Blusher Binoo # Signing Time! # Fire Resistant # Toopy the Mermaid # The Binoo Website # Toopy the Princess # Sleeveless Sweater # Toopy's Sheep # Binoo's Hairdo # Something's Definitely Fishy With Community Members! # A Boo To You, Binoo! # Super Duper Expensive Lamborghini # A Little Bit Off The Edge # Toopy's Missing T-Shirt # Fishy Binoo # Detective Toopy # Chainsaw Dance # Bitcoin Community # Where Will Video Games Be Gone? # Batter Up! # No More! No Less! # XS Phone-io # It's A Purchase For You # We're Almost Out of Ideas... # Orange Justice # Toopy's Happy Ending # Binoo's Happy Ending Credits Main article: Toopy and Binoo: Funny Friends/CreditsCategory:Spin-off Shows Category:T Category:O Category:P Category:Y Category:A Category:N Category:D Category:B Category:I Category:F Category:U Category:R Category:E Category:S Category:Article Stubs